eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Commonlands Timeline
Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines This timeline is a list of interesting quests that take place in the Commonlands. They are designed to be soloed by characters of levels 10-19. *For all quests in this zone, check out Commonlands Quests. *'NOTE:' The Commonlands zone was completely revamped on June 14, 2006. Some of the information in these spoilers needs to be updated. At the West Freeport Gates Starts with Gerun Pontian - for Freeport-aligned characters only *1. Speckled Rattler Venom (10) *2. Beetle Shells (10) *3. Armadillo Hides (12) *4. Orcs and Ghosts (11) *5. Rainus (12) Continues with Rainus Canton *6. The Frenzy of the Bloodskulls (13) *7. Bloodskull Intentions (15) *8. Bloodskull Disruption (15) *9. Captain Feralis (16) Continues further with Captain Feralis *10. Filling the Coffers (16) *11. Ventar T'Kal (16) Sidetracked to Ventar T'Kal *12. Orcs of the Ree (16) *13. An Acquisition (16) *14. Gifts from the Earth (16) *15. The Skeleton Key (16) *16. Captain Feralis (17) Back to Captain Feralis - See also: Hidden Vale, below. *17. Tecera Valnos (17) Finishes up with Tecera Valnos *18. Broken Equipment (17) *19. The Bloodskull Threat (19) *20. Returning to Captain Feralis (18) Mooshga - moved from the Crossroads to outside the West Freeport gate #Hyena Jerky (11) #Seafood Surprise (14) #Crack Pot (14) #Wisp-er Sweet Nothings (14) #Rhino-rific (16) #O' Mugwump Where Art Thou (16) #Overlord's Omelet (10) #Pachyderm Punch (16) #Mushroom Madness (20) - leads the player to the Nektulos Forest Timeline At the Crossroads Each of these quest series is independent of each other. It is recommended that you work on all of them simultaneously, as many of the activities overlap. Madam Vi #Quenching Their Thirst (12) #Far From Home (16) #No Risk, No Reward (16) #Seer Stone (19) J.P. Feterman #Proof is in the Pudding (15) #Hunter's Tool (13) #Big Game Hunting (17) #Grizzlefang's Mane (18) Captain Vertas #Trouble About (15) #More Than Meets The Eye (13) #Proving Your Worth (14) #Confusion is the Key (15) #One Final Task (18) At the Docks Brandus Levine #The Mysterious Missing Shipment (11) #A Friend In Need (12) #Collecting On What Is Earned (14) #Starting The Negotiations (15) #Finishing The Negotiations (15) #A Meeting Interrupted (16) Heron Cogcarrier #The 999 Year Old Port (20) #Getting the Smarmy Sprocket Underway (25) #Save the Pirates (30) At Dreg Village Ferink #A Rat Divided (15) #Can't We All Just Get Along? (15) #Love Will Find the Byway (15) #A Hard Man to Please (15) Nomad Camp Ronam Olansk #Quell the Undead (13) Tiff Squeelunkle #Smugglers' Secrets (13) #Crates on the Nerves (15) Leper Colony Hanif - Springview Healer * (15) * (15) - takes you to the Wailing Caves * (17) * (18) * (19) * (20) Inspected Landmarks *The Secret Valley (15) - completion leads to the quest Valley of the Rogue Magi (Quest) which gives access to solo instance Valley of the Rogue Magi *An Engraved Stump (15) Other useful quests *For a good T2 ring see The Wheel of Vaniki (20) *The Tie That Binds (Freeport) - Freeport edition of the quest for the Set Recall Point ability Access to Fallen Gate This was originally the access quest for Fallen Gate, but is not longer required. Tundis N'Oxyle #Delving in to Fallen Gate (18) #Journal Translation For Tundis (20) #Key to Fallen Gate (24) See Also *List of all Commonlands Quests *Soloing Timeline